


a life in valentine

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, meanie, rich!meanie, the rich meanie au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: valentine's day is a day for love, but for mingyu and wonwoo, it's more than just a day





	a life in valentine

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly just supposed to be for fluff because i wanted to do something with rich mingyu and rich wonwoo but then i got a writer's block and then it turned to something deep, i gotta go--
> 
> alternative title, 'spoil me sweet'

Oh, he’s in trouble now.

That’s the first thing Mingyu thinks when he’s standing awkwardly frozen upon arriving in his living room. Wonwoo is sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, with a very pissed off expression on his face. 

That’s right, Jeon Wonwoo is upset with a certain Kim Mingyu for cancelling their brunch date  __ they were supposed to have in Paris on  _ Valentine’s Day _ after Mingyu had suddenly got called in for his fashion firm. 

“Oh come on, babe, you know I didn’t mean to cancel, it was an important meeting!” Mingyu tries to calm his boyfriend down only to receive an annoyed huff in response. “Babe~” He whines cutely, putting on his pout and puppy eyes as he lifts Wonwoo up by his arm. Wonwoo tried to resist, but he has the weight of a sheet of paper so Mingyu easily gets him up and immediately back hugs his boyfriend before he tries to escape. “Baby, I’m really sorry,” Mingyu says, smiling as he rests his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, arms closed around his waist.

Wonwoo huffs but leans back into Mingyu’s front anyway. He lets Mingyu sway him back and forth from behind because that’s how whipped he is for him. “I really wanted to go to that brunch cafe. I heard their burgers are amazing.” He turns around in Mingyu’s arms, a visible pout on his lips that his boyfriend leans down to peck.

“I know, I’m sorry babe.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips. He genuinely is sorry because they haven’t been on a date for a while now due to busy schedules. Mingyu is always at work with his fashion business and Wonwoo flies back and forth around the world with his hotel business. “I got you something.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo watches as the taller male claps his hands that signals a round of butlers and maids to come in with bouquets. 

The housekeepers exit just as fast as they entered. Mingyu picks up a rose from the nearest bouquet and hands it over to his boyfriend, smiling at Wonwoo’s grin. “You’re ridiculous.” Wonwoo says as he takes the flower. He hates how Mingyu knows how much he loves flowers. These will all be a perfect addition to his ever growing garden behind their mansion.

“Come here.” Wonwoo says as he pulls Mingyu in by his arm for another kiss. He can’t hide his smiles, not when Mingyu is also smiling and holding him tight around his waist. 

Mingyu kisses him back, glad that Wonwoo is satisfied with the flowers. They should be just as perfect as his boyfriend after all. Because Wonwoo is his princess and his princess only deserves the best. 

“Oh and one more thing.” Mingyu says, parting with Wonwoo just for a little bit as he reaches into his pocket. “I got this for you when I was in Japan.” It’s a cat shaped diamond bracelet that costs a ton, but will never cost more than Wonwoo’s priceless smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Wonwoo’s smile never fades as he stares at the bracelet. “You spoil me too much.” He says and Mingyu only grins, taking the older’s hands into his own.

“Only for you, princess.” Mingyu replies and presses his lips onto his boyfriend’s wrist. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the nickname but can’t hide how endearing it makes him feel. Mingyu and his dumb sweet words and his dumb sweet gifts and his dumb sweet smile. 

“Ugh, I hate you.” Is all Wonwoo says as he jumps into Mingyu within a second, hooking his thin legs around Mingyu’s hips, and the younger wraps his built arms around his waist like it’s his second nature. “You’re a fool, Kim Mingyu.” 

“Only a fool for you, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu smiles as he stares up at his boyfriend. He holds Wonwoo by his under thighs and slowly twirls themselves around. The older male smiles at the comment as he ducks down for another kiss. They’re interrupted from a cough by one of Wonwoo’s maids, who stands at the door awkwardly. 

“Sir, the tea is set in the garden.” The maid says and Mingyu lets Wonwoo slide out of his arms, jumping back onto the floor, clearing his throat as he regains his composure.

“Yes, thank you.” Wonwoo says, ignoring the teasing grin from Mingyu. He holds back a squeak when there’s a sudden pinch on his right buttcheek and Wonwoo turns to glare at the taller male next to him, who’s whistling off to the distance.

Mingyu smirks at his boyfriend’s glare, growing resistant to the look compared to the first years that they’ve been dating. When the maid exits the room, Wonwoo immediately moves to pinch Mingyu’s arm  “Ow!” The younger man pouts, running his bicep. “That was not the equivalent of touching your buttcheek.”

“Oh shush you big baby.”

The walk through Wonwoo’s garden is more than pleasant. They stroll underneath the glorious lower arch that Mingyu had specifically had it built for Wonwoo. He picks off a crimson rose, slipping it in between Wonwoo’s hands. His boyfriend smiles, dropping his head onto Mingyu’s shoulder as they walk to their garden table set.  

Wonwoo eyes their empty swimming pool at the side. “We should go to the ocean next week.”

Mingyu hums. “Where to? Bahamas? Hawaii?”

Wonwoo smiles, stealing a peck onto Mingyu’s cheek. “Hawaii.” He says and Mingyu kisses him back.

“Hawaii it is then.” 

They arrive at the table that had been set with tea and chocolate covered fruits, and Mingyu, being the gentleman he is, pulls the seat out for Wonwoo who gladly sits down. “Honey, for my honey?” Mingyu asks as he picks up the jar of honey and Wonwoo laughs, nose crinkling and all. Satisfied at his own joke, Mingyu drips the honey into Wonwoo’s tea. He sits down on his own seat after doing so, relaxing onto the cushion as he smiles at his boyfriend. “So...you come here often?”

Wonwoo almost chokes on his tea. “You’re so obnoxious.” He says, wiping his lips with a napkin as Mingyu gives him his puppy grin. Wonwoo leans forward as well, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Enjoying the view?” He asks and Mingyu nods.

“Very much.”

Wonwoo smiles, picking up a chocolate strawberry. He doesn’t break eye contact as he feeds Mingyu the strawberry, watching as he munches like a little hamster. “Is it good?” Wonwoo ask.

“Tastes better when you feed it to me.” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo laughs again. He watches as Wonwoo stands up and walks over to seat himself on his boyfriend’s lap. Mingyu smiles as he wraps an arm behind Wonwoo’s waist and he closes his eyes when Wonwoo leans him for a nose kiss. “You’re soft today.” Mingyu whispers. 

“Hm,” Wonwoo pecks the corner of Mingyu’s lips. “It’s Valentine’s Day, don’t ruin it.” He says and Mingyu runs his nose up Wonwoo’s jawline, fingers drawing circles on his thigh.

“Thought you weren’t big on Valentine’s Day.” Mingyu asks. He remember the early days when Wonwoo felt this particular holiday had no meaning. He had never been one with all the dumb hearts decorations and chocolate confessions that-

“That was before I met you.” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s lips as he finally goes in for the soft kiss. Mingyu smiles and kisses back with all his love for his love, bringing Wonwoo closer by his waist as his boyfriend runs fingers through his hair. When the kiss stops, Wonwoo bumps his forehead against Mingyu’s. “I really wanted to go to Paris. Not just for the burgers, but because we haven’t gone out on a date for a while.” He says, pouting.

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s pout. “I’m really sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you.” He digs into his pocket and takes out two tickets. “I had this as a backup plan.” He hands the tickets over so that Wonwoo can scan the letters. 

“The private island?”

Mingyu nods. “It’s been years since we last went. And since last time was so much fun, let’s go again.” He rests his chin on Wonwoo’s chest, smirking up at his princess. “And also because I’d love to have my way with you since we’ll finally be getting some alone time.”

Wonwoo smiles and wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. “That’s perfect.”

+

“You okay, babe?” Mingyu asks as he walks out of his private jet. He immediately takes off his blazer under the private island’s heat. He had forgotten how hot the sun shined here. Wonwoo, just woken up from the long jet right, yawns as he stands at the top of the jet’s steps. Mingyu chuckles. “Come on babe, with all that sleep, you could at least have the energy to walk down.”

“It’s so hot.” Wonwoo comments as he takes off his sweater and Mingyu whistles at the flash of his stomach. “What if I jump down the stairs, would you catch me?”

“Wonwoo, please don’t.”

“Hm~ to walk down the stairs for ten seconds or jump down in one second. Decisions, decisions.” Wonwoo says as he taps his chin in thought. He can see the worry in Mingyu’s eyes and frankly, he just wanted to test how strong his boyfriend is.

“Wonwoo, babe, I’m begging you to  _ not _ jump from the jet.”

Wonwoo grins. “How about five steps?” He asks and Mingyu sighs, a matter of defeat. The older starts walking down the stairs and until there are five steps left, he can already see Mingyu spreading his arms in preparation. Wonwoo smiles. “Catch me.” He jumps into Mingyu’s arms, the force causing them two to twirl a couple of times. Wonwoo laughs, throwing his head back. “My hero.”

Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief. Sometimes he wonders if he should just quit his fashion business and become Wonwoo’s personal bodyguard instead. “You seriously got to stop doing that, babe.” Mingyu pouts and Wonwoo smiles devilishly.

“Aw, but you always catch me~”

They rented out a car and Mingyu rolls down the top because Wonwoo loves driving like this. “Ready, babe?” Mingyu asks, hands firm on the steering wheel. When he receives a nod, Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hand in his own and starts the car, driving off to their resort house. They blast music, singing their hearts out to whatever song is playing and it isn’t until they had reached up the hills when Wonwoo notices the sun reflect against the ocean.

“Let’s go swimming first.” Mingyu suggests, eyes not leaving the road. He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand. In the corner of his eye, he can see Wonwoo’s diamond kitten bracelet shining under the sun. “Can’t wait to see you shirtless.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but laughs. “Well, same goes to you.” He shakes, giving his boyfriend’s abs a gentle poke. 

When they arrived at their private suite, Mingyu unloaded all the luggage as Wonwoo entered the suite. It’s the same suite they were in the first time, and it looks exactly the same since the last time. “It’s really been a while.” Wonwoo whispers to himself as he enters the open kitchen, and sees the photo frames from so long ago. 

Wonwoo picks up the one of him and Mingyu at the sunset, and he remembers that day clearly. They were both so young; Mingyu had gotten stung by a jellyfish and Wonwoo had to treat him all day. 

“Uh, thanks for helping with the luggage babe,” Mingyu enters the room bend over on his legs as he pants. “So many stairs,” he pants out before straightening himself. “Whatcha looking at?” He walks up to behind his boyfriend and glimpses at the photo. “Oh wow, these are still here?”

“Apparently,” Wonwoo says, smiling as he picks up another frame. This one was when Mingyu tripped into the sand and ruined his sandcastle. “You’re still so clumsy.” 

Mingyu chuckles and back hugs the older, resting his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “How old were we? Like eighteen? Twenty?” 

“Definitely before we took over our businesses.” Wonwoo answers, placing the frames back down before turning around in Mingyu’s arms to stare at his face. His boyfriend’s appearance has definitely aged well through the years. His face became more handsome, and his body became taller and more built. He has truly grown into a man from their younger days.

Mingyu raises a brow. “Is something the matter, love?” He asks and Wonwoo smiles, shaking his head. 

“Just thinking about the last time we were here.” Wonwoo answers.

Mingyu smiles and bumps their foreheads together. The last time he was here with Wonwoo, his boyfriend had the long ass emo hair and his voice had not reach as deep as it is now. He’s matured from that look, now not being able to stand his hair growing pass his eyes, and his body has matured perfectly at every curve. 

“Perhaps we can go swimming later? Seems like we’d rather stay in this house for a while.” Mingyu suggests and Wonwoo smiles. They unpack their bags (Wonwoo helped this time), settling their fridge from the island’s market, and finally taking in their memories of the house. 

“This couch seems smaller than I remember.” Wonwoo jokes as Mingyu walks from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. He puts an arm around the older as he sits down. There are several photo albums spread in front of them, most of them were taken by Mingyu; he had a photography phase and Wonwoo was his muse. “I wish you’d get back into photography again,” Wonwoo says, fingers sliding down a photo of himself, “you loved taking photos.”

“And drawing,” Mingyu adds in, sipping his wine as he points to the several old sketches of Wonwoo he had drawn himself. “You were always so fun to draw. All I had to do was draw a bush for your hair and it was perfect.”

Wonwoo laughs, leaning back onto Mingyu’s chest. There are some photos he had taken of his boyfriend too. “Remember you cried when the jellyfish stung you?”

“Hey, it had like fifteen legs and I had two, it was unfair.” Mingyu retaliates. “I can’t believe you took a photo of that.” He huffs at the photo. The image of him crying with snot coming out his nose sends him horrible flashbacks.

“But you were so adorable.” Wonwoo smiles, pecking Mingyu’s cheeks before giving his thigh a gentle pat. “Come on, let’s go swimming.”

Mingyu sighs of relief. “Finally, I’ve been trying to get you out of your clothes.” He jokes, receiving a gentle smack from his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to get to the ocean, all the blue, the sand, the sky, and- 

“You know when I said I wanted you out of your clothes, I meant not wearing a swimsuit.” Mingyu complains when Wonwoo is wearing a shirt over his shorts. 

“You know I get sunburned easily!” Wonwoo reasons and Mingyu pouts. He really wanted to see his boyfriend shirtless in all his snow skinned glory, not hiding behind that swimsuit. 

Mingyu huffs and crosses his arms against his bare chest. “Take off your shirt.”

Wonwoo crosses his arms in response. “No.”

“Take off your shirt or else I’ll throw you into the water!”

“Throw me into the water and I’ll break up with you!”

“Break up with me and I’ll leave you on this island!”

“Leave me on this island and I’ll still break up with you!”

“...”

“...”

“Take off your shirt!”

“No!”

They both sigh and when Wonwoo lets off his guard for a split second, Mingyu immediately swipes him up on his shoulders, carrying him towards the water. “Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo yells, flailing his legs and arms. “Mingyu no! If you throw me into the water, I’m breaking up with you!” He warns one more time but when Mingyu doesn’t stop walking, Wonwoo starts taking back his words. “Wait no, I’m kidding babe, I won’t break up with you, just don’t throw me into the water!” 

Mingyu gives Wonwoo’s right buttcheek a poke. “Nope, too late. You promised you’d take off your shirt and you broke your promise so here is your punishment!”

“I never promised that!” 

Mingyu shifts to slide Wonwoo down his body so he’s holding the older by his thighs. Wonwoo immediately wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s torso and neck, holding him tight. It’s not the first they’ve been in this position but  _ ahem _ . “Don’t you dare drop me!” Wonwoo yells.

Mingyu smirks. “Give me a kiss and I’ll let you go.”

“No drop?”

“No drop.”

Wonwoo hesitates before locking his lips with Mingyu and the latter slowly lets him down from his arms and gently into the water. “I hate you.” Wonwoo pouts, burying into Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu laughs. “Love you too.”

+

“Well this is quite romantic.” Wonwoo says as Mingyu places the last onto the living room table. He quite surprised Mingyu had made a fancy candlelit dinner, especially with all the foods that he knew Wonwoo absolutely loved. “It’s been a while since you cooked.”

Mingyu grins and sits down next to Wonwoo. “Yeah, it felt weird for a second. God, I can’t remember when was the last time I cooked a whole meal.” He says and Wonwoo chuckles at the comment as he takes the first bite into the beef. It’s delicious, of course. 

“I missed this feeling.” Wonwoo says after a moment of silence. “It feels like we’re living together.” 

Mingyu raises a brow. “But we do live together? You know, back in Seoul?” He’s confused and Wonwoo knows it. The older shakes his head, grabbing a napkin to wipe the sauce off Mingyu’s lips. 

“I mean this feels different.” Wonwoo explains as Mingyu chews. “It’s only us two right now. Back home we have maids and butlers that deal with everything at home like cooking and cleaning and escorting us everywhere. And even outside there’s paparazzi and reports and work.” Wonwoo rolls the cherry tomatoes around his plate with his fork. “There’s just so much going on back home, you know? Like we can’t get a single breath of air without someone behind our tails. So right now is different. We were driving, and swimming, and cooking all by ourselves. It makes me really happy.”

Mingyu smiles, reaching over so he could take Wonwoo’s hands into his own. “Remember what we promised to do when we were younger?” He asks and Wonwoo blinks in response. Mingyu chuckles lightly. “We used to be so stressed and upset with taking over our parents’ business that we decided we should run away together one day. Run away to somewhere far, far, away. Far away from everyone so we only had ourselves.”

Wonwoo smiles at the memory. “Yeah, I remembered that. Then we realized that we wouldn’t really get far if we had no money.”

“Oof yeah, that was a terrible idea. But,” Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo’s hand with so much affection. “Then we came here the first time. There was so much to do, so much to explore. We didn’t care about what time it was or who we had to go home to. It was just us, and I found that perfect.” Mingyu kisses the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “It was perfect because I was with you. Everything you did, everything you said lit up my world. That’s when I knew, that I wanted to be with you forever.”

Wonwoo smiles, putting his fork down so he can move to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “You really went over this Valentine’s Day, huh.” He says, bumping their foreheads and Mingyu chuckles.

“Well, I knew it had to be perfect, because you only deserve perfection.” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo leans down to lock their lips into a sweet kiss. 

When they part, Wonwoo steals one more kiss before saying. “Well, since it is still Valentine’s Day,” he reaches over to the couch and pulls up a box of chocolates he had hidden earlier under the pillows. He takes a chocolate and feeds it to Mingyu. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Mingyu smiles. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> what's that i smell?  
> oh perhaps...  
> a sequel to 'Boyfriends Talk' coming soon?
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
